1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a nasal mask for providing pressurized gas to a patient and more particularly to a nasal mask which only encloses the nares of a patient which utilizes a pair of lateral support arms which in combination with an associated headgear support the mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Masks are used for various reasons. Typically masks are interconnected with a source of breathable fluid to be inhaled by a patient. These masks are used for anesthesia and also for providing positive air pressure to a patient in the treatment of obstructive sleep apnea. In the treatment of obstructive sleep apnea, positive air pressure is provided to a patient while the patient is sleeping.
Accordingly, in the treatment of obstructive sleep apnea, mask comfort is important to ensure that the patient may sleep and also to ensure that the patient complies with the treatment. For the treatment of obstructive sleep apnea, the mask must provide a sufficient seal to enable pressure to be maintained within the airway of the patient. Typical masks are bulbous and enclose a large portion of the nose and engage the face of the patient. These masks tend to produce a claustrophobic effect on the patient. Furthermore, these masks generally irritate the bridge of the nose and parts of the patient's face hindering patient comfort.
Also, generally these masks are secured to a patient's head by straps to ensure that a tight seal is had, thus further presenting pressure onto the patient's nose. Additionally, the positioning and securing of the mask with the straps is cumbersome and time consuming. U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,986 illustrates a headgear assembly for a gas delivery mask utilizing straps.
Some masks have been developed which are not bulbous nor fit on a patient's nose, but consist of a pair of elongated flange members which are inserted directly into the patient's nares. U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,478 discloses such a mask. While this type of mask is suitable for its intended purpose, the presentation of air directly into the patient's nares is awkward and generally uncomfortable to the patient.